And The Other School Exploded
by KennyDiedAgain
Summary: Sequel to "The Other School Burned"! Now we look into the cliche, insane, totally definitely not healthy high school life of the South Park characters with the OCs from the first story! Strict T rating for language, drug usage, and possible mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_And The Other School Exploded_

**J's POV**

I walk up to the opening of a cave on the mountain.

"Katy!" I scream. I enter the cave to see her laying face-down on the cave floor.

"I don't need the lecture." Katy mumbles. Her style definitely changed too. Her still stick straight black hair now had red going up the ends of it. A wolf decided to mess with her once, so she has wolf fang earrings! It freaks people out but it's hilarious! Her coat was switched out for a blood-red sweater. The other half of her is just covered with black pants and boots. If anything she's paler.

"I was here to thank you." I say. "F**king hated that school."

"Everyone did." Katy says. She sits up and faces me. "How's life with you?"

"F**k work. F**k my small house. F**k having to use money to buy things. F**k life." I list off. "At least Emily moved away this summer and I'm not being treated like a dog anymore."

Emily did in fact move away. I sort of, kind of, barely kept contact with her. She has a new friend Holly to actually do girly things with. Things that I had to be bribed into if even that worked.

"So tell me how to fix my laptop." Katy says. Oh that's why she was laying face down.

"Make a new one and don't f**king throw the d*mned thing against the wall." I tell her. "Or just don't play any games that'll make you rage-quit anymore."

"Okay I'll try not to throw this one against the wall." Katy states, opening the laptop that appeared in front of her. And she's in another world.

I leave Katy's small cave of living.

The exoploded High School lays on the ground. I think I'll just go to South Park High for the full year. And vist over here.

Oh there's only three days until the first day of senior year and I have no supplies.

Let's see by senior year I know all I really need to survive is a gigantic binder and a pack of pencils. Which I can get with twenty dollars and then keep thirty of the fifty I have for food. Oh great I'm already doing math.

**Two Days Before School Starts**

"Can I stay at here for now until the first week of school is over?" I ask Stan. I lay upside down on the couch. Conversation of course turned to school. Which trailed to the topic I just brought up.

"No." Stan tells me.

"Blarg! Why?" I complain. Nothing should be going on, and no one cares.

"You realize I called you over here to help me move boxes to my new apartment right?" Stan asks. Oh right. I'm stupid!

"I did forget about that part." I say. "Wait your only seventeen."

"You've been alone since you were five." Stan points out to me. "The owner of the complex knows my family. Plus that's where Shelley moved to. No one gives a f**k."

"Well then I'm staying there for the week. And if you got a problem with it then you can just live with me until I become tolerable." I explain. Haha he doesn't care I can already tell.

"Let'a go ahead and actually start getting things packed and to the apartment." Stan says. I move around until I finally fall off the couch. Stan laughs and starts dragging me by the wrist up the stairs, seeing I'm getting nowhere.

"Hey stop!" I exclaim. I start laughing. "Stop it!"

"No." Stan says not letting me get up.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I fake. He's not falling for it d*mnit!

"I know you that well by now." Stan taunts.

"F**k you!" I say. Stan let's me get up At the top of the stairs.

"Later." He whispers. I shove him a little and frown. A 'really?' Look on my face. Stan just smirks. "If you can make dirty jokes as remarks so can I." D*mnit he's firing my own ammo back.

"Let's just go." I run ahead to his room.

**Five Hours Later**

After hours of transporting, unpacking, and arranging/cleaning. I am about to pass out. I really need to find a job that will give me more then five bucks a week for food.

Eight at night and I'm tired but energetic at the same time. "What do you wanna do?" Stan asks me.

"Sleep and run around at the same time." I say. "What about you?"

"I'm about to fall dead." Stan replies. "You actually have a plan of where to sleep here?"

"My backpack has a blanket in it, but I lost it somewhere in the pile of empty boxes." I explain. "Once I find that, I'll probably just lay under the blanket next to your bed."

"Why not just lay with the blanket on the bed?" Stan questions.

"Cause it's all awkward and weird." I tell him.

"Out of all the jokes we've made and your scared?" Stan asks.

"Okay fine. But I'm still sleeping under my own blanket." I say.

"Darn." Stan says jokingly.

"Oh that's enough." I tell him. I go off to the small bathroom to change.

What I wear to bed consists of my tank top and a pair of shorts Stan have me because I'm too lazy to buy actual pajama's.

I find my back pack and take the blanket out of it. I go to where Stan is already laying in just shorts with a blue t-shirt on.

I lay on the left side of the single bed and curl up in a ball.

Sleep finds me as I listen to the weird sound of me and Stan breathing.

* * *

**A/N Okay here's the first chapter thing of the sequel to "The Other School Burned." YAY SOMEONE READ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Help I'm bored and everything is boring and I have literally no inspiration for this chapter so good luck b*tches.**

**I DON'T OWN F**KING SOUTH PARK OKAY!**

* * *

**First Day of School. Stan's POV**

"First, third, and fourth are the classes we ended up in on first days." J tells me, looking at both our schedules. "And second days it's second and third period." She hands my schedule back. "Yet our lockers are on opposite sides of the school."

"That's called High School logic." I say.

"You mean the dark abyss where everything dies?" J asks.

"Sure." I reply. We turn to go the separate ways of where our lockers are.

South Park High isn't that bad of a place. It's maybe the same level as Elementry. Yet our middle school is the most f**ked up place. Anyways, it's still blue half-lockers and posters displaying the town mascot, the cow. Tile floors, and green walls. Classrooms scatter everywhere. Don't try to read a map of this place. Don't.

**J's POV**

This map is the most confusing piece of sh*t.

I finally find my locker. I try to open it. It's stuck. Only like five people are around. I use telekinesis to open my locker.

"I thought I recognized you." A male voice says from beside me. Oh hey look a blonde teen stands there. He wears a purple scarf, grey jacket, jeans, black gloves and black shoes.

"Funny I don't recognize you at all." I say, organizing my books in my locker.

"I didn't think you knew any other American-Mexicans." The guy says. I have been such an idiot lately!

"Hey Gaz, mind telling me why you f**king dyed your hair blonde?" I ask.

"I'm going to make a fake excuse and say Tina made me do it." Gaz replies. He opens the locker two away from mine.

"Okay then." I say. A bell rings and now I need to find room 123. How ironic that's the first room I have to be in.

First period, because for some reason there is no homeroom, for me is Math. The faces I recognize in the room are Stan, Kenny, Craig, Cartman, Bebe, Katy and Mia. There are thirteen other kids I don't recognize. Oh right East and South Park use the same High school. Three history's of students in one school. This isn't going to get complicated at all!

"Okay, class I am Mrs. Ryndal this is..." The eighty something teacher says. I've completely stopped paying attention.

The chalk board displays the rules and supplies needed for the class. I have the binder and pencils. I'll be given the text book. I can just steal half of the paper Stan got because I'm an evil b*tch. That's about it for math class.

For the rest if class Mrs. Ryndal goes on ablut how we will go through problems and the class in general.

Eventually the bell rings. Now I have science, yay learning everything I already know.

The people I recognize in this class are Kyle, Gaz, Wendy, that one goth kid (I think his name was like Jack or something), and Frankie, the girl from my DI team. Anyone else is no one to me.

I see the homework assignment on the right side of the board. Oh that's so simple! I can finish that easy.

This is Boring! I already know this.

Another year ear later and the bell rings again.

Third period, ILA. Only Katy and Stan are here as far as I can tell. I don't know anyone else.

"Okay idiots. I'm Mrs. Gunny." Oh no. This is the teacher Katy almost burned down the school again over. Mrs. Gunny eventually got fired, and came here I guess. Katy looks furious. "Now you better..." I am not listening to this b*tch.

This period actually goes by pretty quick. Fourth hour is gym class. I go to the girls locker room, change and walk to the gym.

Almost everyone with a power rock is in this class, plus Tweek, Craig, and Cartnan. Tweek keeps mumbling something about bears.

the coach introduces himself then says we can just play kickball or basketball or whatever. I like this teacher.

Gym class comes and goes. I go to the locker room, change, and go to my normal locker. Then go to the front of the school to see Katy talking to a little girl. I walk over.

"What's the kid for?" I ask.

"Apparently this is my little sister Zoe. Who needs a place to live." Katy relies.

The child does look like she could be Katy'a sister. She has red eyes and looks to be about six years old. She wears her black hair in a pony tail, a dark grey coat, and light grey pants. She has a fire rock in her hand.

"Your trusting a six year old with..." I start to say.

"She found it on her own and has no idea what it does so be quiet." Katy tells me. Zoe watches us and starts to look confused.

I walk over to the school doors so I don't accidentally make Katy's sister set fire to the town. Plus Stan has the key to his apartment so I need to wait for him.

After five minutes Stan does walk out of the school doors, Kyle with him.

"If your going to hang out with Kyle at least give me the key to your apartment." I tell Stan.

"I thought Kyle was coming to the apartment." Stan says. I was not told this.

"Okay then, give me the key anyways." I say.

Stan just shakes his head and continues his conversation with Kyle. I start to hum an Eminem song. Brain Damage I think.

A fifteen minute walk and going through the maze of apartments, I am now sitting with one ear-bud in and playing a pointless game on my phone. Stan and Kyle are playing on the X-box Stan brought over here. I'm going to let them do whatever they want, I honestly couldn't care.

The song that inspired the childhood game starts blasting in my left ear.

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down, like toy soldiers." I sing quietly.

"J I swear if I go home and Ike somehow knows to sing that song I will murder you." Kyle says, not looking away from the small TV screen.

"He's like eleven now right? He's probably forgotten that song by now." Stan tells him. Probably true.

"If he hasn't then I'm going to laugh for six years straight." I comment.

"Do that and I'll help Kyle murder you." Stan says.

"Fine I won't get that annoying." I say.

**Two Hours Later**

Kyle's left and I'm still sitting in the same position. I die in my phone game. "D*m you Flappy Bird!" I yell.

"You still have that on your phone?" Stan asks me. I throw the phone at him. He dodges it. "Okay! Don't kill me with the smart phone!"

"I will make no promises." I say.

"F**k you too." Stan tells me.

"Sure." I say. Stan face-palms. "What your not going to have an equally dirty come-back."

"No I'm going to get started on my homework." Stan says, taking different books out of his back pack.

"I finished my homework. All I had was Science and I finished it during, science." I tell him.

"Well I'm starting my five pages if homework now. And it's going to take at least an hour." Stan replies.

I find my phone on the ground, luckily unharmed and start playing Flappy Bird again.

* * *

**A/N Do you have an OC that you've been dying to put in this story? Here you go!**

**name:**

**family situation:**

**appearance:**

**personality: **

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**crush:**

**friends:**

**other:**

**PM filled out form to me and I'll try to put the character somewhere!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! I GOT A TUMBLR! TTTTTTTUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLLRRRRRRR!**

**Anyways my tumblr is ****not-near-normal ... ****DID I MENTION I GOT A TUMBLR?!**

**Still don't own South Park, but I'm working on changing that...**

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Are you done your homework yet?" J asks.

"No." I tell her. I actually am, she's been playing the same game for fifteen minutes straight and hasn't looked up from her phone, she can't even see what I'm doing, which is watching to see when she'll look up and actually do something. She looks up and mutters something. The gets up and grabs her backpack.

"Bye!" J says, walking towards the door. "I'm going to be back at around nine-ish."

"It's four fifteen, where are you possibly going that's keeping you out until nine?" I ask. It's also the first day of school, and Monday. What can she possibly be doing?

"DI practice at the school, then cheerleading practice, at the school. Both of those things start in the summer and they both finally get to meet in the same place with times connecting them together." J explains. "So, find something to do here or have Kyle come back out or something." She walks out the door.

My phone, very very conveniently starts ringing. I pick it up to find Clyde calling me. I answer.

"Did you completely forget about football practice?" Clyde's voice comes through the phone. Yes, yes I did. **(A/N I do not own that quote, yes I am required to say this, stupid Disney) **

"Maybe." I reply. "I'm be there soon."

I grab my backpack and walk out of the apartment. I sipped up and catch up to J, who was just standing in front of the building with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Weren't you supposed to be doing something?" I ask her.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the apartment?" J asks back. "I can be late they don't care."

"Yeah well Clyde called and reminded me about football practice." I respond to her question.

"Is that going to last until nine too?" J questions.

"They're having the freshman try out and then practice starts, none of us have a clue why we have to be there." I tell her. "So pretty much."

"Yeah well if I'm this late Zack and Evan just might kill me." J says and starts running.

"Are they that serious about this stuff?" I ask.

"Yes." J replies, then disappears.

**J's POV**

I arrive just outside the room where I'm supposed to have DI practice. Cool my cigarette teleported with me. I walk into the room where everyone from my DI, just for reminding you idiots it's Destination Imagination (or Nerd Organization whichever), team sits.

"How did you get a cigarette into the school?" Frankie asks me. Frankie, the girl that I've talked about like once right? She... Frankie's one of my closest friends that I don't mention much. She wears pink glasses, a pink hoodie, jeans, and black shoes. Brown hair goes down just longer than her shoulders.

"All that matters is that she's late." Zack says. Zack is basically, as I put it, the nerd dictator of nerds. He wears a blue and black striped jacket and black pants, and everyone in these f**king towns wear the exact same f**king shoes. He has blonde hair like his twin Evan, both of them make me want to shoot myself through the skull.

"Hey where's your sidekick?" I ask him. Evan actually isn't in the room. Colin's at the table, Mareike **(Mayor-Ike-a)** is looking at papers, Ben's sitting in the corner reading, Frankie's also at the table playing on her phone. Evan is not here.

"I'm not his d*m sidekick!" A voice exclaims as the door opens, Evan walks in carrying a box of paper, and drawing supplies. Evan basically is a copy of his brother, but an inch shorter and with a green and black jacket instead of a blue one, other then that they are identical.

"Yes you are." Everyone in the room says, not pausing what they are doing. Even Zack says it. Haha I win.

"Okay Mareike what the h*ll are we acting about nerds on this year?" I ask.

"I think the only one we'll all agree on is Challenge B." Mareike replies. Mareike is a friend of mine, just not that close, she wears a bright blue under armour sweat jacket, grey jeans, and the same shoes as every d*m person in the world. She has very light blonde hair.

The rest of us yell, "It's always Challenge B!" It is, every year, the name if the challenge we take is B.

"We all have different interests I'm sorry!" Mareike exclaims.

"Okay what is challenge B about this year?" Colin asks. "And Ben but the book down and be semi-social." Ben gets up from his spot in the corner and sits at the last spot of the table.

"You are to create a alternate world or reality setting and a traveler from Earth must end up there. You have to devise a ten minute skit. Your budget is two-hundred dollars." Mareike reads off the page.

"I don't like this one." Zack says.

"I do." Mareike, Frankie, and I say.

"Hey Ben do you agree with the group?" I ask Ben, who had his head looking back down at his book.

"Yeah sure." Ben replies.

"Outvoted." I say in a sing-song voice.

"I actually kinda agree with them this time." Evan adds in. Cool we got the side kick.

"And my vote doesn't matter." Colin says. "But I don't like the idea either."

"Well too bad." Frankie says. Haha, I have taught her well.

We spend the rest of practicing trying to figure out what we're actually doing in this skit.

DI practice ends and I walk to the girls locker room, change quickly into practice clothes, and go to the gym. The squad coach is there.

"Okay, now that you all are actually here, start warm up!" Our coach yells.

**Three Hours Later**

I don't bother changing out of practice clothes, which is just black shorts and a purple T-shirt.

I get out of the school building just in time to see Stan walking towards the school. I decide to annoy him and teleport back to the apartment.

I did not think this through, I do not have the apartment key. Stan appears next to me in about two minutes.

"Thank you for being a b*tch." Stan says.

"It's my job." I tell him. I'm evil!

"I figured." Stan responds.

"I just remembered something." I say.

"That you're not as evil as you say you are?" Stan asks.

"No, I remembered that I actually have a birthday!" I exclaim.

Stan rolls his eyes and opens the door. "You completely forgot your birthday was next weekend?" He asks as we walk in. He shuts the door behind him.

"Yes, and I need to plan a party." I tell him. "Hey I need to borrow the apartment next weekend."

"Okay, you can have your birthday party here." Stan says. "Actually no, list who your inviting, what drugs your going to have and then you'll get an answer."

"You, Kyle, Kenny, Gaz, Katy, Tina, Clyde, Token, Butters, Bebe, Wendy, and two girls from my DI team. Twelve people" I list off. "And I'll probably have just beer or some type of alcoholic drink. That's it."

"Okay your fine." Stan tells me. "What am I letting you do exactly?"

"Something your gonna regret." I reply.

* * *

**A/N Okay this is a chapter. A friend in real life reads this and is going to tell me five million things to change with her character, wish me luck with that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N NEW OCS THAT WERE SUBMITTED WILL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER I AM JUST WARNING YOU OKAY HERE,**

* * *

**J's POV**

I walk to my first class of second day, drama. Of course Zack made Evan, Colin, Ben, Mareike, Frankie, and I take drama this year, like the past three years.

The drama teacher seems okay. And other than my DI team I don't recognize anyone, wait Tweek is down there, sitting next to a girl that's not twitching, but bouncing.

"Okay this is how..." Look at that I've already stopped listening to the teacher.

**After School**

For some reason on both days I have gym and math class. Because that's just so important, both even have the same people in class. Can you hear the sarcasm in my thoughts too?

"What do you wanna do?" Stan asks me, we are literally doing nothing, just kinda sitting.

"Who knows who's supposed to care?" I say. "I got a nap in Math class today so I'm not tired."

"I'm suprised the teacher didn't notice that. You sit in the front row." Stan says.

"I'm suprised no one said anything to her." I tell him. I take a rubber band out of my pocket and shoot it towards the stack of boxes neither of us have bothered to do anything with. "I'm gonna build a box fort."

I use the corner space of the room to make a small room out of boxes. I find the rubber band in the ground and put it back in my pocket. Once finished I stand up. "Bombs away!" I shout, and shoot the rubber band towards Stan. Who wasn't paying attention and got hit on his arm.

"Are you starting a war?" Stan questions. He fires the rubber band back at me. I duck so it just hits the top of my hat.

The rubber band shooting goes back and forth with us moving around the apartment for what probably was an hour. And that is what's called high school level entertainment.

Stan finds a way to corner me against the wall while holding the rubber band in the position to shoot it at me. Once I'm backed by the wall and Stan is close enough he kisses me, oh look this is a whole other type of high school.

We make out for a few minutes. Don't worry we're (partially) mature. Partially. Mature enough that we aren't going to that level yet.

"Okay are we done?" I ask, breaking Stan and I apart. He's probably going to reply something stupid.

"For now." Stan responds.

"I predicted you would say something like that!" I exclaim. "I am the mental master of minds!"

"Keep thinking that." Stan tells me.

"I gave you psychic powers if I were you I would shut the f**k up." I say.

"Fine." Stan says. "I'll just steal your necklace in your sleep."

"Do that and you'll find yourself with a broken nose, black eye, and snapped neck." I say.

"Wouldn't I be dead if you snapped my neck?" Stan questions.

"Just shut up!" I say.

**That Saturday**

"Yay!" I exclaim.

"I'm really going to regret letting you throw a party here." Stan says, watching me zoom around the house setting things up. He walks into another room.

"Yep." I say. I finish setting up what I can set up now. "How much longer?"

"About an hour!" Stan yells from the bedroom.

"Okay! I have time to make Smiledip!" I exclaim.

"I really regret this already." Stan says, walking back in the room.

"Very good choice!" I say. "Have I drugged you with smiledip yet?"

"You haven't made it since the eighth grade." Stan says.

"But have I drugged you with it?" I question.

"Not as far as I remember." Stan replies.

"Okay!" I say. I start pouring a ton of sugar into a bowl, then add red food coloring.

"That's considered a drug?" Stan asks.

"It's like the next level sugar high." I respond. With backwards talking dogs and fist dolphin things but whatever.

**Fifty Eight Minutes Later**

Most people kinda just appear at in the apartment at seven pm. Meaning Katy, Gaz, Kenny, Wendy, and Tina. Kyle and Clyde fly in through the window. Token, Butters, Mareike, and Frankie walk through the door like normal humans.

"Okay. What are we supposed to do?" Mareike asks. She's practically the only one without beer or Smiledip in her hand, other than Butters.

"Everyone she's really, really innocent. So, whoever can get her to drink or drug first gets five bucks!" I say. Hilarious how someone would think I even have five dollars extra cash.

"Who thinks we should just hook her up with Butters instead?" Clyde asks. "If their both that innocent."

"We should drug them first." Kenny says. Tina punches him in the arm. Kenny looks at her. "What it'll work!"

"Who thinks Kenny should start muffling his speech again?" Tina asks.

"It's not that the speech is unmuffled, but all of us have been around him so long we practically see it as another language we were all forced into learning." Kyle explains. "He is still wearing the Parka."

"Did that break a record for amount if time a conversation spun wildly off topic?" Gaz questions.

"I assure you my English teacher can do it quicker." Katy comments. Yes Katy and I's English teacher is very good at distracting us from our work, and yelling at us for not having the work done.

"I'm wondering how this has taken up ten minutes if time already." Stan says.

"It's this thing called socializing, you and your girlfriend hardly do it at all." Token tells Stan. I'm not even going to try to prove that statement wrong, it will not work.

"I'm sorry that my family is dead and that I live in the woods." I say. I look around to see that Wendy, Bebe, Mareike, Frankie, and Butters had started a conversation on the other side if the room.

The four grills look at each other, then at the rest if us. "Truth or Dare!" They exclaim.

"Run and hide!" I yell. I duck under the table. Frankie grabs my jacket hood. D*mnit that's a bad weakness.

* * *

**A/N Yay semi-cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey look at this! A chapter!**

**J: Oh my gosh that's soooooooooo unusual.**

**Shut it sarcasm! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST A LAPTOP AND THE SOLAR SYSTEM!**

* * *

**J's POV**

"Why?" I ask. Truth or Dare. Embarrassment and more embarrassment! It's hilarious, until your asked a question!

"Because we said so!" Bebe exclaims. "You're all forced."

"Oh yes and that is such a good reason on why we should all stop what we're doing and play a eleven year old's game." Katy says. You can practically sense the sarcasm as a feeling.

"Let's rephrase this." Frankie says. She takes out her pocket knife. "Your all playing truth or dare." I levitate the pocket knife out of her hands.

"It's a simple game, I don't see the big problem." Wendy comments. D*mnit all of you stop using logic! Right now!

"Please do not use simple logic against us. We do not listen to most sane things." Stan says.

"D*mnit everyone sit in a circle!" Frankie exclaims.

"Circles are boring, we should sit in a square." Kenny says.

"Squares are boring, we should sit in a triangle." I continue.

"Triangles are stupid, we should sit in an X." Clyde says.

"X's are stupid, we should sit in a line." Gaz lists.

"This isn't f**king tumblr!" Bebe yells.

"It's close." Kyle says. "We're all drunk."

"Get in a circle guys." Mareike speaks up. "And I'll drink a beer."

"Hey does anyone know where Mareike went?" I question. Everyone sits in a circle anyways, Mareike with alcohol is very, very rare.

"She's probably dead." Token replies.

"She said get in a circle! She never said we had to play Truth or Dare!" Tina exclaims. Yay loopholes!

"I'll try Smiledip too if you all actually play." Mareike adds. She's a good briber.

"Okay we'll play! Just intoxicate yourself already!" Clyde says. Mareike takes a sip of a beer.

"Okay. First we spin the bottle to see who picks the first question." Wendy starts explaining. "Then we spin the bottle to see who get asked truth or dare."

"So we're crossing Truth or Dare with spin the bottle now?" Gaz asks.

"Sort of." Bebe replies. She spins the bottle the first time. It lands on Frankie.

"Haha I will destroy one of you!" Frankie says, looking around the circle.

"Okay, then." Mareike says. She spins the bottle a second time. It lands on me. D*M YOU AUTHOR! Oh yeah I'm not supposed to do that anymore... Well can't change the past!

"Truth or Dare?" Frankie asks.

"Dare." I respond. It's gonna be weird.

"I dare you to sing a chorus of any song because none of us have heard you sing since the f**king fourth grade." Frankie tells me. Not as weird as I expected.

"Yeah and I was hoping to keep it that way." I mumble. What song should I sing? Oh! I got ideas!

"Watch as I work my gypsy magic. Sea people tears and provolone." I start singing. I'm gonna just sing something creepy. "Please help the outcast with her witchcraft. Someday I'm gonna go home." I pause for a minute. "Someday I'm gonna go home."

"Is anyone going to question J's semi-suicidal song?" Mareike asks. No one responds. "Okay moving on. J your turn to ask." Oh so that how that works. I spin the bottle.

Spin, spin, spin, landing, stopped. On,

**An hour later**

Okay now that, that stupid game is over. And Mareike and Frankie left because of their overly strict parents. Oh I should mention this, I erased certain parts of normal people's minds so they do not remember the whole powers thing.

"Power tag!" I shout. I teleport behind someone. Transport a bit of energy into my hand, a skill I have learned, and zap them with it.

"Hey!" Bebe shouts. "Not fair!" Oh right, it would of been way to hard to get all of it out of Bebe's head, and we never gave her a power rock.

"Here." I say, I make a fire rock really quick and hand it to her. "Only energy from it, not fire."

Power tag goes on for awhile. Different energy from different rocks has different feels to it. All power rocks hold their own type of energy that isn't necessarily harmful.

Eventually everyone goes home. Leaving me to practically pass out on the couch.

* * *

**A/N It's short I know! But I just got out of school and would like to actually have a shred of social life!**


	6. I'm sorry, but not sorry

**A/N I don't have writer's block! Maybe I do... *breaks down crying* I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR ANYTHING!**

**People hate Author's Notes that take up a whole chapter. Don't worry everyone does. Every single person on this website. Including me and most likely including you.**

**There are two reasons I'm putting this story on a slight Hiatus. **

**1. As mentioned earlier I have writer's block. I don't even think I should call it that. I just lack inspiration right now in anything.**

**2. I'm going to give the other two authors writing stories about their characters some time to catch up to the point where this story is.**

**I really hope all of you come back to read this when it pops back up again.**

**Okay, that's it.**

**J: This is stupid.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Guess who got inspiration? It only took about five full days of sleeping!**

**The only thing I own is a tumblr. Which means I DO NOT OWN F**KING SOUTH PARK!**

* * *

**J's POV, a few days later.**

Of course my phone buzzes exactly in the middle of English. Two other phones went off too. I look down at the screen as the teacher rants about something, completely oblivious to the noises that everyone else is focused on. Kenny what the h*ll is so important that it could not wait, and he's talking seriously. It's not Kenny, it's Mysterion.

Yes, we still dress up as superheroes and run around the town on certain nights. Mostly because this town's and my town's police crews are pretty much worthless.

Stan and Katy's phones are probably the other one's that went off. I just get up and walk out of the classroom, becuase there's no way the teacher is going to notice, or stop her rant, anytime soon. And my classmates all know I'm insane by now. Don't let me talk in class, every word will be filled with sarcasm, insanity, and sometimes the desire to kill every human being on the planet! So the students won't question anything and just stare at the door until I come back. Which will give Stan and Katy enough time to teleport to the side of the school where Kenny's said to go.

I hurry to my locker. Now I see why Kenny forced us all to bring our costumes to school. I can see Gaz at his locker. And down the hall Timmy's trying to pull his costume out of his locker with out falling off his wheelchair. Everyone else's lockers are too faraway for me to see. I wonder how they all got out of class.

Once grabbing my costume and going to the bathroom to change, then teleporting my normal clothes back into my locker, I rush to the side of the school. Where Kenny, Kyle, Token, Katy, and Stan are already there. Everyone's costumes are basically just the same as when we were in forth grade.

"What the h*ll happened that it couldn't wait until after school?" I ask.

"Well it could be the Elementary school that's burning down right over there." Token points out to me. I look over to the Elementary school.

"D*mnit Katy! I told you to take that rock away from you sister!" I exclaim.

"Katy has a sister?" Kyle asks.

"I didn't know that she would burn a entire building down! But it's nice to know she's following my footsteps." Katy tells me.

"Your saying your sister did this?" Kenny asks, the only one even attempting to disguise his voice.

Gaz, Clyde, and Timmy appear into the group.

"And the Elementary school's on fire." Gaz comments. "Are we going to do anything about that?"

The rest of us mentally slap ourselves in the face and start running towards the Elementary school.

Once we all get there, we start trying whatever we can to stop the fire.

Timmy's blasting water everywhere. Kyle and Clyde are circling around the school as fast as they can, depriving the fire of oxygen. Stan and I are trying to get all the kids out as fast as we can. Gaz and Kenny are trying to get information from authorities on how the fire started. And Katy's searching for Zoe, to see if she had anything to do with this.

I teleport into one of the sixth grade classrooms. Where Ike and Karen are. I get their class out of the building from the safe route I found.

"Okay. Do either of you two have a f**king clue how this happened?" I ask Karen and Ike. I'm surprised neither of them have figured out who we are, even with the slight memory erasing. They're pretty smart from what I've known.

"Nope." Karen says.

"I heard it started in one of the first grade classrooms." Ike explains. Figures.

"Okay, go back to your teacher." I order them. And teleport back into the school, there are about two more classes I believe.

The fourth graders. I get one class and their teachers out. The people from my town. As Stan follows with Mr. Garrison and his current class.

Kyle, Clyde, and Timmy almost have the fire all the way out. It looks like Kenny and Gaz got everything they could from the teachers and staff. And Katy has been lecturing Zoe, who looks confused because she has no clue what she did herself, or who's talking to her.

After all that ends, we try to get back to class as soon as possible. We missed the last half of the subject we were in, but it's not like that's a bad thing. We all rush into gym just as the late bell rings.

"Where the h*ll where you fags?" Cartman asks.

"None of your business fata**." Kyle says. "It's not like you care."

"Yes, I care!" Cartman exclaims. "I could get you all in a sh*t-ton of trouble in two seconds right now!"

"Too bad no one will remember we were gone." I say. I close my eyes for a second and make sure no one remembers a thing. Especially Cartman.

"What was I talking about?" Cartman asks himself.

"You weren't talking." Token says.

"I'll figure this out!" Cartman says. "And you b*tches won't even know what happened!"

Yeah, I'm so sure.

* * *

**A/N Only fifty words away from 1k... And close enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Before people start asking; I am like the only person that knows what South Park is and doesn't have Stick of Truth. I have not played it, and I cannot create a story for it, that is NaufalEzy00's job, he is writing that story as far as I know.**

**I OWN FREAKING NOTHING YOU GUYS! NOTHING! At least not South Park...**

* * *

**J's POV, the next day**

F**k drama class. I was put in a group project with Tweek, his girlfriend Candy, and Colin. Shoot me straight through my skull.

"Not that bears!" Tweek suddenly yells. Candy looks like this happens all the time. Colin and I probably look like a pterodactyl crashed through the ceiling, because that's what Tweek's little burst sounded like.

"Sorry about him, he keeps talking about these 'authors' and bears and stuff. It's a little weird but his stories are cool. I mean maybe he drinks a little too much coffee but you know who can't go without coffee?" Candy says. Her bright blue, green and yellow clothes bounce in different directions as she does.

"How much coffee did you have this morning?" Colin asks. I elbow him in the ribs, he can be rude sometimes.

"Oh I didn't have any coffee! Just a lot of cereal! Probably not the healthiest brand but who cares?!" Candy answers, not realizing the sarcasm in the question.

"Don't we have a project we need to start?" I question. And my phone goes off. If that Elementary school is in flames again I will murder Katy's. This time it's covered in vines! Why did I let Katy give children power rocks? "Never mind! See ya!" I run out of the classroom, leaving two confused faces, and one panicking Tweek behind.

Locker, bathroom, change, rush to side of school. See everyone else already there. Rush to Elementary school.

We all cut through dozens upon dozens of vines. And end up in Ike and Karen's class.

Where Karen is encased in a cage of vines. Her classmates stare at her with pure terror in their eyes. Except for Ike, who's trying to pull Karen out of her little cage.

Kenny uses a blade of light to cut a portion of area that Karen could actually barely squeeze through, then let's Ike pull Karen out. Because the author just has to...

The fourth wall's not broken! I swear! Plus that's Tweek's job.

Gaz somehow convinces Karen and Ike's teacher to let us take them out of class and explain this mess to them. I think the teacher just wants to make sure the girl that encased the school in a jungle gets out of her classroom.

Once we lead them to the side of the school, we first, take Karen's rock.

"Okay, I'll give this back to you after this." Kenny says as Mysterion.

"And since Ike's already here let's just give something to him after the explanation too." Kyle says in his disguised voice.

Karen and Ike look so f**king confused, it's hilarious!

"Do we get an explanation?" Ike asks. No we just said we were going to give you guys an explanation, then really take you to Imaginationland.

"Okay, first, you both know all of us." Kenny tells them.

"Duh, you guys are mentioned in the news paper like every other week." Karen comments.

"You know us all personally." Kenny corrects himself.

"Why don't we speed this up and just." I say and take my mask off. "Both of you little creatures know me. I'm surprised my blue f**king jar didn't give it away to you guys."

"I gave you the thing that caused this." Katy says, taking her own mask off.

"I'm the Canadian's brother." Kyle says, pulling his hood down and revealing his weird mess of hair.

"You should both know me by this point, because out of all of us I'm the most obvious." Stan says, speaking in his normal voice.

"Seriously I'm like the only African American even in the town." Token says.

I just realized how obvious some of are. Oh well mind control magic science stuff fixes that!

"Timmy!" The exclamation comes.

"I barely know you guys, but you should at least recognize me." Gaz says, taking off his mask and helmet.

"Hi." Clyde says. He took that weird thing off his nose.

"I'm surprised Karen didn't question me at all about Mysterion years ago." Kenny says. He took his mask off and pulled his hood down.

Karen and Ike face-palm.

"I'm an idiot." They say together.

"Says the sixth graders that accidentally hacked into the government data base." Stan tells them. Oh right they did that when they were studying wars.

"Okay, Ike we'll go ahead and give you a Air rock because then your brother can deal with that." I say, picking up a hand full of snow and changing it's atoms around into the Air rock.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Kyle asks. "Because I'm not sure Ike would be able to."

"Shut up I can keep a secret from mom and dad better than you can!" Ike cuts Kyle off. I hand Ike the rock.

"Here Karen." Kenny hands Karen her rock. "Don't make another rain forest."

"You make it sound like I tried." Karen comments.

"Could you both please stop sounding like sixth graders?" Clyde asks. "I know you are sixth graders but your not normal sixth graders, so stop it."

"We don't sound like J!" They exclaim. I can't help but laugh, because it's true my personality stopped at sixth grade.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I like America. We have freedom here. (Translation: HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY B*TCHES)**

**Nothing is owned. Nothing. Not South Park, not mine.**

* * *

**Karen's POV**

"Kenny it's midnight what the heck do you want?!" I whisper.

"If the lights were on you would know. But, jump out the window." Kenny tells me. Why the h*ll would I jump out a window?

"I'm not jumping out the window Kenny." I mumble, starting to fall back asleep.

"Guess you'll never know what it's like to be a superhero then." Kenny says. "I mean Ike's learning how, and everyone's sure there's gonna be a robbery tonight so."

"You could've mentioned that before the jump out the window part." I say. "But don't I need a costume?"

"Katy thought about that in Home Ec." Kenny says.

"You and Katy take Home Ec.?" I question.

"I hope you realize I'm the one feeding you and Kevin." Kenny answers, his voice changing into that of Mysterion's. "Anyways we just got a green shirt, brown skirt, and green mask. It's a simple costume because Katy didn't feel like thinking." Kenny throws the bundle of clothes at me. "Change, and then jump out the window."

Kenny jumps out the broken window. My brother does the most dangerous sh*t.

I quickly change and rush downstairs. Out the front door, Kenny's standing there.

"You're no fun." Kenny says. A plate of... Light? Appears. Kenny steps onto it, then grabs my hand and pulls me up onto it.

The plate starts moving. I'll have to pry this info out of Kenny later.

"Good the leader finally showed up." J says. Kenny's the leader? "Yes Karen, Mysterion's the leader. Also I'm psychic." I guess when their actually talking they use the code names. "Pretty much how it works, yes." Stop doing that! "No." Everyone looks like J having a half conversation is normal. "Because it is." F**king stop it! "Mysterion your sister swore inside her mind!"

"They should probably know what our powers are." Gaz mentions. "Example, Light Energy."

"Air." Kyle and Clyde say. "Same with Ike." Kyle says. Ike floats up in the air. Kyle grab his ankle and pulls him down back onto the roof of the grocery store.

"What's with the narration?" J says. Just shut up! _Okay, fine. _J's normal voice rings through my mind.

"Also Light Energy." Kenny says, ignoring J's comment.

"Earth." Token says.

"Psychic." Stan says.

"Dark Energy." Katy lists.

"Timmy!" Timmy exclaims. _Water, he means he has water powers. _J's voice explains.

"Come on General Disarray, we have evil to do." A voice comes from the street below. It's that Butters guy, with a kid from the other sixth grade class.

"I thought you said a robbery was supposed to happen tonight." Kenny tells J.

"That's what I thought. I didn't even think Chaos was going to do anything until next month." J replies.

"How do you know?" Ike asks.

"Sometimes random thoughts enter my mind and usually they're quite helpful." J states.

"Hey, there's a guy over on that building!" I point out. A person dressed in mostly black walks on the roof of the town bank.

"See, robbery." J says.

"Yeah we get it, let's go stop him." Katy says, jumping down from the roof of the building we're currently on. Everyone follows.

Being semi experienced with powers, I grow a vine down the side if the building, and climb down. Ike would of fallen flat on his face if I didn't put a pile of leaves there.

"Thanks." Ike says, standing up and adjusting the top half of his head back to normal.

Everyone finds a way to the roof of a bank. Ike and I find a ladder to climb up.

"Cute, you got rookies." Says the guy, strangely the same age as my brother and his friends. "That's new."

"What the heck are you doing, Jack?" J asks. "Use the Dark Energy to make stuff to keep you and your sister alive."

The guy rolls his eyes and disappears.

"Do we really have to stop Butters from anything?" Stan asks.

"Probably not." Kyle says. Everyone starts going home, teleporting, flying, light/dark energy disks, just walking like normal people.

Kenny let's me go back to bed as soon as we get home. Then mumbles something and jumps back out the f**king window.

**Ike's POV**

Kyle and I get back into our house okay. In my room I change back into my normal clothing.

My brother's friends are weird. Maybe they've been in this town too long.

**That Weekend, J's POV**

"I'm going out to make sure my house is still intact and then climb some trees." I call back into the apartment as I walk out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." Stan says.

_I make no promises or regrets. _I telepathically tell him, as I am now out the door.

_Let's see how much that changes in the next two hours. _Stan's voice says.

**Two Hours Later**

"I make a lot of regrets." I say as I walk in the door. Stan looks up at me, the back down at his phone.

"How the h*ll did you get a twig stuck in your arm?!" Stan asks. Is it weird that he can say that like it happens everyday?

"Never make a spear boomerang." I state. It does not end well.

"Is that really what you spent the past two hours doing?" He questions.

"Maybe." I say. I pull the stick out of my arm. It starts to bleed. "I forgot how weird blood feels when you know it's coming."

"You pulled it out of your arm didn't you?" Stan asks, still not looking up from his phone.

"Maybe." I repeat. "So, how do I fix this?"

"No idea." Stan answers. "I'm not even sure if I have any medical supplies here."

"Your so well prepared." I say, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Says the person that got a small branch stuck inside their arm." Stan says.

"Yes, but I'm legally proven insane." I remind him.

"And yet barely anyone monitors you at all." Stan mentions.

"I know it's awesome!" I exclaim.

* * *

**A/N This chapter jumps all over the place. Yep it was written by me.**

**Anyone have ideas for an actual plot, that I can "borrow"? And by borrow I mean give it to me and let me use it so this story isn't short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I've been arguing with J inside my head for the past few hours... Help! Did I mention J was based off my imaginary friend I had as a kid? I probably didn't.**

**J: Do you even have any friends?**

**I don't own South Park. I also am ignoring J.**

* * *

**J's POV**

I walk into somebody.

"Watch it!" A female voice exclaims. I look up to see a girl my age with a cigarette in her mouth. A black fedora sits on top of messy, long brown hair. The girl is wearing a purple shirt under a black sweater, grey pants, and has a bracelet on her wrist. She looks a lot more p*ssed off then someone should when someone accidentally runs into them.

"Sorry I was arguing with a person that we kinda live inside her head." I tell her. "I'm J, and I'm legally insane by the way." I show her the tattoo on my wrist that I was forced to get.

"D*mnit I only got the bracelet because someone was there to monitor me." The girl tells me, pointing to the white bracelet she wears. "I'm Roxie. Now, I have to make sure my sister hasn't killed anyone." The girl rushes past me.

I wonder what the h*ll happened to that girl.

I continue on my path to go to the forest. I'm gonna make another spear-boomerang. I guess I could just make a normal spear and throw it upwards. Everything's a boomerang of you throw it upwards.

**Stan's POV, the next day.**

Everyone at the lunch table is just watching Cartman and J argue over something. Not like any of us are paying attention.

Until. "At least I have a mom and an idea of the rest of my family. You don't have anything!" Cartman yells at J.

"D*mnit Cartman why did you say that?!" I ask, looking at J. Who is trying to decide wether to be sad or angry.

"Because she is a b*tch." Cartman replies.

"Do you even remember why you were fighting?" Kyle asks.

"No." Cartman admits. "But I was right. And it's satisfying now because she's crying."

I look over, yep J'a quietly crying with her arms framing her face as she face-palmed against the table.

"Does J even have the ability to cry?" Clyde asks.

"Yes." Colin, Gaz and I say.

"So there have been at least three rare sightings of the insane one crying?" Craig questions.

"I saw her cut herself once!" Katy adds in. I face-palm.

"I'm just about ready to murder all of you." J says, lifting her head up, a knife in her hand. I take the plastic knife from her. "Or I could telepathically strangle all of you." I yank the necklace off her neck. "Ow. Can I at least murder Cartman?"

"Yes." Voices say around the table.

A plastic knife flies across the table, almost landing in Cartman's eye and barely missing.

"D*mnit I missed." J says. She grabs her necklace back from me.

"Don't actually kill him." I say.

"Why not?" She complains.

"Because you'll actually get arrested this time." Kenny informs her. "Don't you think we would have killed him already?"

"Hey, what's going on at the Elementary school?!" A voice says in the cafeteria, pointing at the window.

**J's POV**

And the Elementary is surrounded by police cars. Isn't this town just amazing? We have crime that teenagers have to fix every other day!

"Where are you all going?" Colin asks, being the only one at the table to not know why Kenny, Katy, Gaz, Kyle, Clyde, Token, Timmy, Stan, and I are all leaving.

Let's see if he ever figures that out.

Blah, blah, blah. This time a psycho's holding a first grade class hostage.

"Oh sh*t." Katy says once she sees the girl holding her little sister hostage. "Guys be careful."

"How the h*ll is this any different from what we've done before?" Kenny asks.

"It just is, and I'll explain that part later." Katy says. This is like that one time when she got really mad and wouldn't talk to me.

I finally get a look at the girl Katy seems to know, in some way. She has pale skin, dark gray eyes, black shoulder length hair, black clothes and red boots. I didn't think anyone's skin could get the same shade of white as Katy's.

"Arianna, I would stop this right now." Katy tells the girl. What the f**k is going on?

"Nah." The girl, supposedly Arianna, replies. "Plus, at least let me celebrate breaking out of the mental hospital."

"That's something that no one except you wants to celebrate. Just let us and the police take you back to the mental hospital." Katy says. Everyone except Katy and Arianna looks confused, including myself.

"Seriously what the f**k is happening?" Kyle asks.

"Guys, just let me deal with this one, go back to school." Katy tells us. I really want to know what's happening.

"But.." I start to say.

"Go." Katy repeats. Oh gosh, yeah we should all leave, like right now.

The others seem to get the message and start leaving as quickly as possible, wether using magic or not.

The school day drags on, Katy doesn't come back.

* * *

**A/N Yay confusing everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I understand Tweek's love of coffee now. Haven't slept in a solid week but it's all good.**

**Why would I even own South Park? Like really. The whole series would probably just be this story. And that would suck. Because I don't know how to write. I'm surprised people are still reading. **

* * *

**J's POV**

"Katy!" I yell into the small cave. "Why the f*ck didn't you come back to school?!"

"Katy's busy." Zoe says from her spot in the shadows. "She's not even here."

"Okay, where is she?" I ask.

"She said something about 'Taking my crazy a** sister back to the mental asylum before people start questioning her' and then dragged the person that kept my class hostage to the police station." Zoe explains.

"Sister?" I question.

"I said the same thing. Katy wouldn't talk about it." Zoe says, she puts her attention back on Katy's laptop. "D*mnit I died."

"Aren't you not supposed to be using Katy's laptop?" I remind Zoe. Katy loves her laptop. She will not let anyone near her laptop. At all. Never.

"Well, Katy's not here. And your starting to become a problem. So go find Katy and hopefully by then you'll forget I had the laptop." Zoe says.

"Okay then." I walk back down the mountain, into town, and towards the police station.

**A few hours later**

I finally find Katy a few hours later, back at her cave, because I hate you too authors. She's scolding Zoe because of someone must have gotten caught with her laptop.

"I've been looking all around town for you after getting information from Zoe here, and you end up being where I started." I say. "Explain everything."

"Nah." Katy replies. "I'd rather only I know."

"Well at least explain the sister thing." I tell her. Katy looks at Zoe, oh no Katy's angry. Everyone run and hide!

"Nope." Katy says. "Bye!" She pushes me out of the cave.

Look how much info I've been able to gather. None.

**Some Random Time. Also known as that Weekend. Don't think I'm going to put logical time into this.**

"Why the f**k did you call us all here Cartman?!" Kyle exclaims.

Cartman kept contacting all of us, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Butters, Gaz, Wendy, Tina, Katy, and myself, until we all gathered at his house. All of us now in his front yard, waiting for him to do whatever it is he thought we might find interesting.

"Okay, you guys have to see this!" Cartman exclaims.

"No, we really don't." I say.

Cartman doesn't reply some insult like usual, just fires a consistent beam of dark energy.

"What. The. F**k." Almost all of us say.

"Yeah, I got my own powers b*tches!" Cartman exclaims.

"Where?" Katy says, her own Dark energy now suffocating Cartman.

"Did anyone ever figure out what was wrong with Katy yesterday?" Gaz asks.

"No." I say.

"Where did you get that?" Katy asks Cartman again.

"Some crazed girl at the police station." Cartman chokes out, still being suffocated by dark energy. Katy stops trying to suffocate him.

"I have someone to go murder." Katy mumbles, then walks off.

"I'm not following her this time." I say.

"Not it!" People try to shout quicker then everyone else.

"Not it!" Butters shouts last. "Oh hamburgers." He walks off in the direction Katy went in.

"Have fun being injured Butters!" Cartman shouts. Katy, please come back and murder Cartman too.

* * *

**A/N This is impossibly short, and impossibly late and I FAILED OKAY!**


End file.
